


Beautiful

by gonnagiveashit



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Fluff, M/M, Plot Twists, Smut, dom!daniel, sub!jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnagiveashit/pseuds/gonnagiveashit
Summary: A sex icon turned photgrapher meets rising actor.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a prompt but it got long.  
> Thanks to the NielSung gc for all the amazing ideas stemming from the countless possibilities this holds.  
> Will find a way to incorporate everyone's ideas into this as this goes on 
> 
> Please do let me know if i forgot to tag you!!  
> I have poor memory T T

Daniel, the sex icon of korea, makes his debut as a photographer.

From landscapes to portraits, photos taken by him never fails to capture the inner beauty and seduction of his subjects.

His new project involves a rising new actor, whose company wants him to build and show the public a different image he can bring. Despite his age, he overflows with such innocence and purity that Daniel just wants to push him to his limits and defile him.

They meet for the first time in person, exchanging polite greetings and shook hands. Daniel could have sworn he felt an electric jolt course through his body. The managers ran through again their briefing notes, what this photoshoot was for and other things that Daniel had already known but he wasn't listening.  
His eyes never left his prey, who was now silently observing around the studio, fingers lightly touching the props.  
The managers finally take their leave, leaving the wolf to his prey.

"Jisung?"

The actor looked up to him with his round eyes that were glistening.

Was that out of fear? 

Or anticipation?

 

"Come," he growled, offering his hand to the older. 

His white silky hand slid into the open palm, contrasting against Daniel's own large calloused hands.

 

"Yes, master."


End file.
